


Battle Damaged

by FancyKraken



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bloodplay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn, Serious Injuries, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKraken/pseuds/FancyKraken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn, porn, porn, some dialogue, porn, porn, Tony and Loki banter, porn, and porn. Seriously, this is just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing Frostiron let alone Tony Stark and/or Loki, so please don’t judge too harshly (constructive crit always welcomed). I rarely write fics anyway because I am self conscious about my writing, so I do hope you enjoy. I am aware of some of the tense issues in this fic (chalk it up to my rusty writing skills), but hopefully that will get edited and sorted out one day. Either way, Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Lots of beat up Tony Stark (some graphic descriptions of injuries), very, very mild blood play. And porn. Can’t forget the porn.

The sound of glass breaking on hard tile triggered some inner alarm and woke Loki from his uneasy sleep. Cracking open an eye he surveyed the bedroom and found nothing of danger waiting for him. Relaxing his body, he starts to drift off again.

“Shit!”

His eyes snap open, green irises flashing brightly for a moment in the darkness. His lip curls in a slight smirk; Stark must be home. Fully awake now, Loki can hear him stumbling around outside the bedroom in the living area. Honestly, this man is about as subtle as the Hulk at a tea party. Pulling the covers back, Loki slips out of bed, naked, and moves towards the doorway. He hangs back in the shadows of the doorway, observing Tony as he pours himself another glass of whiskey and knocking it back, his body leaning heavily on the side of the bar. Loki’s eyes narrow, flickering up and down across Tony’s battered and bruised body. He could see dark stains of blood soaked through in patches on his t-shirt and pants. Tony had been gone on some sort of mission; what that was Loki didn’t particularly care, but the sight of Tony Stark at one of his weaker moments sent a jolt of predatory pleasure through his body. He smiles to himself and watches as Tony staggers towards the large couch in the middle of the room, whiskey decanter in one hand and a glass in the other. He doesn’t notice Loki in the doorway silently observing him. He wears shadows and darkness like a second skin; no one sees him unless he permits them to.

Moaning in pain, Tony slowly lowers himself onto the couch and leans his head back against the cushions. Loki watches silently as Tony takes low, shallow breaths, eyes shut tight in pain. Whatever the mission was it must have been a hard one; the suit offers protection, but for him to be as beat up as this it must have been big. He can clearly see several broken fingers on Tony’s left hand, scrapes and bruises run from his forehead down below his shirt collar. What lay beneath was anyone’s guess, but Loki intended to find out.

A subtle flick of his fingers and Loki was now wearing a pair of black leather pants, low on his hips, clinging and accentuating all the right places. Loki had the upper hand in this situation and he intended to play it for all it’s worth.

“Another suit ruined, I presume?” stepping out of the shadows he moves with his serpent like grace towards Tony, who hasn’t even lifted his head up to look at him. That won’t do at all, Loki mused. Raising his hand slightly he sends a tendril of power towards the battered man sitting on the couch. Phantom fingers grip the sides of Tony’s head and pull him up to look at Loki, who is still halfway across the room.

“Nothing I can’t fix,” Tony replies.

“I would surmise at the state of your physical appearance it will take a great deal of fixing.”

“Me or the suit?” Tony laughs then winces. Dropping his head back down he shuts his eyes, silently trying to will the alcohol to act faster in dulling the pain.

“Both. I do admit I am mildly surprised you didn’t go to one of your Midgardian healers that S.H.I.E.L.D so conveniently provides.”

“Don’t need ‘em.”

Rolling his eyes ever so slightly, Loki moves so he is standing mere inches away from Tony. Looking down he observes that Tony’s breathing is getting shallower, slower, his breath hitching slightly in his throat from the pain.

“And what would Miss Potts say if you died tonight?” Reaching down, he lightly runs a long slender finger over the arc reactor beneath Tony’s shirt. The soft glow emitted from the device is the only thing that even remotely looks healthy about him right now.

“I’m not planning on it,” he says hoarsely. “Plus, there’s some big corporate thing next week that she would kill me for missing anyway. So, in fact if I did die tonight she’d have to go down into the depths of whatever hell I’m sent to and bring me back to life just so she could kill me herself. I’d rather save her the trouble and myself from hearing about it, so it’s best that I just stay alive.”

“How thoughtful,” Loki says drolly. He puts his hands on Tony’s chest and slowly lowers his lithe body so that he’s straddling him on the couch. Tony hisses in pain and Loki just smiles. The predator is out in full force tonight and Tony is the prey. Loki places his palms flat on Tony’s chest and leans down, their lips barely touching. He can smell the whiskey and metallic scent of blood on Tony’s lips and for a moment he just stays there frozen. He looks at Tony, neither of them willing to make a move. Both of them are predators, alphas, and neither of them wants to admit any weakness to the other. Weakness gets your throat ripped out and left to die. Despite Tony’s physical state Loki knows that he’s still capable of holding his own. His mind is his ultimate weapon and that was still in perfect working order.

Loki shuts his eyes and inhales. “My, Stark, you are a mess; fractured ribs, fingers, shoulder and arm; internal bleeding and a collapsed lung, not to mention the lacerations, scrapes and bruising all over your body.”

“Since when are you a doctor?” it was barely a whisper, but Loki heard.

“I’m not. But I am a god and am able to do a great many things that far surpasses the skills of your Midgardian healers.” Tony smiles, his lips momentarily brushing against Loki’s. Without warning Loki crushes his mouth against Tony, parting his lips to allow him access to his mouth. Tony groans in both pleasure and pain; Loki just presses harder against his chest and lips. Slowly, Loki begins to pull away, but takes Tony’s bottom lip between his teeth, bites down and pulls.

Tony winces at the sudden sharp pain and feels Loki’s teeth slowly scrape along his bottom lip. When Loki releases him he sees dark droplets of fresh blood clinging to bottom lip.

Smirking, Loki simply runs a finger along his lip and wipes away the blood. “I believe this is yours, Stark,” he whispers and he takes the tip of his finger and slowly presses it to Tony’s lips.

A ripple of pleasure goes down Tony’s body and into his groin; he can feel himself growing hard. “Loki, not now, I can’t.” At that Loki, almost playfully, runs his hand lightly down Tony’s torso and over his hardening cock.

“I beg to differ, Stark,” he purrs and leans in again for another kiss, but this time it is gentler, chaster than that last one. Tony doesn’t notice the wisps of power emanating from Loki’s hands, but sudden warmth envelops his body. Crying out as flash of white hot heat moves through him, he breaks the kiss and Loki leans back smiling, eyes half lidded with the lazy predatory look like that of a cat playing with its prey.

Blinking, Tony raises his head and takes a deep breath. The sharp pain when he inhaled wasn’t there anymore. He flexed his left hand and his fingers obeyed without any protest. “What did you do?”

“I healed you. Well, more accurately I healed the most life threatening of your injuries. I don’t want you to die before I’m through, it would be highly impolite; wouldn’t you agree?”

“You fucking bastard,” Tony growls. His body is still in a great amount of pain, but not like it was. “Why didn’t you tell me you had this power before?”

“Really, Stark, I don’t have to divulge every facet of my godhood to you. As I am sure you have not revealed every dark and twisted detail of yourself to me. Even Thor keeps his secrets from your little group of…heroes.” The way he said heroes make it look like he tasted something vile, but Tony didn’t notice. Instead he tucked that little bit of info about Thor away to investigate later.

A low glimmer of light emanated from Loki’s left palm and small blade materialized. Smiling, he holds it up and looks into Tony’s surprised face. “You’re far to overdressed for this,” Loki says, cutting off his sudden protests. Pressing the tip of the blade to the hollow at Tony’s throat, he pauses, relishing the faint flicker of fear passing through Tony’s eyes. Both of them knew that all Loki had to do was press hard enough and the blade would slip soundlessly through Tony’s skin into his throat, killing him in a matter of seconds.

“One word to JARVIS and Thor will be here—“

“By all means if you wish it; I hadn’t entertained the thought of having Thor with us, it is nothing new to me. Although I admit I would like you to myself this evening.” Taking his other hand, Loki cups Tony’s chin and he leans in, lips brushing up against his ear. “Trust me, Stark; you can do that, can’t you?”

No, that is one thing Tony Stark could never do. He couldn’t trust Loki as far as he could throw him, suit or no suit. But there was this one part of him which drew him to this God of Chaos, Lies, and Mischief. Was it love? No. They were under no illusions of loving one another or, hell, even liking each other for that matter. Some instinct pulled them together, some kind of invisible hook. There’s that term where opposites attract, but Tony and Loki were truly not that opposite. They both held invisible scars that went deep; they had intelligence and cunning that could put the best of MENSA to shame; they both had power, even if it wasn’t the exact same thing in the physical sense. They are the two kings who welcome each other into their kingdoms, smiling and declaring friendship, but behind their backs they hold knives that could render the other one dead in less than heartbeat. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.

Still, it puzzled both of them why they were drawn to each other. The sex was intense and they both relished making each other cry out in pleasure and pain, but that wasn’t wholly it. Maybe they were being punished for their past crimes; put together by some unseen judge and jury. It was as dangerous as lighting a match near an oil field. Neither of them seemed to want to end this game quite yet.

Tony was snapped back into the moment as Loki slowly curled his tongue around his earlobe and slowly licked and sucked down his jaw line.

“Now,” Loki whispers. Taking the blade he drags it down to the collar of his shirt, pressing harder to cut through the fabric. Loki drags the blade down the middle of Tony’s chest, slicing the fabric as he moved, slowly, delicately, past the arc reactor in his chest, down towards his abdomen. He smirks when Tony hisses through his teeth at the sudden sting of the blade as it cuts into fabric and flesh. A small red line of blood appears just above his navel.

“My apologies, Stark.”

“Apologies my ass, you owe me a new shirt.”

Loki finishes cutting the shirt open and then vanishes the blade with a flick of his hand. Slowly he runs both his hands over Tony’s chest and parts the shirt so he can see his torso. Bruises bloomed across him, cuts freckled him here and there, and a large laceration ran diagonally from his side to just a few inches below his right nipple, still bleeding slowly. Loki lightly ran his palm over it and the bleeding stopped.

“This will require stitches.”

“Fuck stitches, just heal me,” Tony shot back.

“Oh, no, no, no, no,” Loki crooned at him. “If I do that than I may start thinking you’ll only want me around for one thing.”

“Two things, actually,” Tony smirked up at a Loki, but not before giving a deliberate glance down to the prominent bulge straining against Loki’s pants. Loki moved his hips forward, rubbing his hardening cock against Tony’s.

“Mmmm, two things then,” grinning, he ground his hips harder, pleased to hear the groan of pleasure come out of Tony’s throat. His palm ghosted over the laceration and he dug his nails into the skin just above and below the wound. Tony’s groan of pleasure turned into a sharp cry of pain. Loki’s felt his cock harden even more at that noise.

“Fucking hell!”

Chuckling, Loki presses his lips underneath Tony’s jaw and begins to assault his way down his neck; teeth scraping against skin, tongue tasting the sweat and blood, lips caressing across the accelerating pulse in his neck. Arching his back, Loki moves his head lower and lightly flicks his tongue across his right nipple; feeling it harden even more under his tongue. Looking up he can see Tony’s head thrown back, neck taut, and lips slightly parted. Momentarily shutting his eyes, Loki feels the coils of arousal snake down his abdomen, hardening him more, making his blood begin to boil. Very few, Aesir or Midgardian, made him feel this way. How Tony Stark had this effect on him was a mystery, but he intended relish every moment of it. Slightly baring his teeth he bites down, making Tony cry out again.

“I’d like to keep those, y’know,” Tony breathes.

“Mmm, perhaps,” Loki purrs and continues his assault on Tony’s chest. He’s so busy with his ministrations that he doesn’t notice Tony move his hand lower and is startled momentarily when he feels a hand slowly start to caress him though his pants. Groaning, he pauses and lets the sensations of his arousal wash through his body. He’s vaguely aware of Tony saying something and just replies with a throaty growl.

“Cat got your tongue, Loki?”

Loki snakes up and assaults Tony’s mouth again, greedily taking everything he can get. Tony bites down on his lip as payback, but before he can retaliate, Tony’s hand squeezes hard and he thrusts his hips forward trying to get more friction. Eyes bright with lust just stare into Tony’s, neither of them saying a word. Slowly Loki pulls back, straightening his back he just sits there straddling him as Tony’s fingers find their way below the waistband of his pants. His breath hitches in his throat as he feels callused fingers wrap around his hard length and gently start to stroke him back and forth. Shutting his eyes he leans his head back slightly, giving himself over to the pleasure.

Tony grins, a satisfied feeling moving through his body. Being able to subdue the God of Mischief to his will was something that never failed to thrill him. He watched as Loki’s lips parted, tongue running lightly over his bottom lip; Tony felt himself grow harder. He moved his hand more fervently along Loki’s cock as much as he could with him still confined in his leather pants. Without any warning Loki grips his wrist and twists it hard, forcing him to release his hold.

“Enough,” growls Loki.

“Can’t handle Tony Stark, huh? Understandable, I’ve been told that before by many—“ He’s cut off by Loki roughly grabbing him underneath his jaw, fingers digging into his cheek.

His eyes flash bright green for a moment as he stares at Tony. “I think your mouth would be better served somewhere else.” Uncoiling himself, he gets up and stands in front of Tony. A small flick of his fingers and his pants melt away like smoke, leaving nothing to imagination.

“And where do you think it would be better served?” Tony stares up at him with a lazy smile, perfectly aware of what was wanted of him. A hand shoots out and fingers dig sharply into his skull.

“Oh, you know perfectly well, Stark,” he hissed, ignoring the small wince of pain on Tony’s face as he roughly brings him forward. “Now, do I have to give you step by step instructions or are you really the self proclaimed genius that you claim to be?”

“Much more than a genius; a master, a virtuoso, a star among—“ Tony stops short as he hears a low growl come from Loki’s throat. Licking his lips he smiles wickedly up at him. “Let me show you how this genius works.” As much as Tony wanted to take him into his mouth then and there, he wanted some payback. Resting his palm on Loki’s thigh, Tony begins to gently kiss and caress him, paying special attention to the hollow of his hip and moving lower, stopping just short of where Loki really wanted him.

Loki could only bite his lip in both frustration and pleasure. A brief flash of rage went through him, but his need to have Tony just touching him on his body quickly quelled that feeling. His smooth skin tingled where Tony kissed him, his beard and stubble leaving delicious feelings of friction as his lips and tongue tasted his flesh. Loki’s cock twitched as Tony’s cheek lightly brushed against it.

Tony gave a small throaty chuckle, “Eager are we?” All he got as a response was two hands roughly gripping the side of his head. Not missing the hint, Tony reached up and gripped the base of Loki’s cock and slowly stroked his way to the head. His thumb gently rubbed some of the pre-come around the tip and all Loki could do was make a noise somewhere between a growl and a moan. Using his other hand he cups Loki’s balls and gently starts to massage them. Loki grows even harder under his hand; pleased with himself he flicks his tongue so lightly across the head of Loki’s cock, tormenting him more. Loki’s fingers dig harder into the sides of his head as a response and Tony wraps his lips around the head, swirling his tongue around the tip. He tastes the salty and bitter tang of Loki on his tongue and it fuels his lust even more. Slowly he takes him in his mouth inch by inch until he feels him at the back of his throat. Using his tongue he drags it underneath as he moves back to repeat the process again. He looks up at Loki and feels a pang of pleasure grip him at the look in those predatory, lust filled, green eyes.

Looking down at Tony teasing him, Loki has to suppress a plead that wants to escape past his lips. He would not plead for his release, not yet, he was stronger than this; time to even the odds. With a slight flick of his finger he makes Tony’s pants disappear, leaving him completely naked. Exhaling with a low moan, he uses his power and creates several phantom hands, each caressing and touching a part of Tony’s body. He smiles at himself as he feels Tony groan around his cock, the vibrations sending ripples of pleasure through his cock and up through the rest of his body. Loki knows he won’t last much longer; Tony is just so damn good at whatever he sets his mind to. He languishes under Tony’s mouth and the sensations he can feel from the hands caressing Tony’s body. Loki takes away all but one of the hands and moves it to grip the base of Tony’s hard length. Even though his hands are still guiding his head, it feels like he is really holding Tony’s cock, stroking him slowly, making him harder. The added sensation of having him in his grasp, phantom or not, was pushing him over the edge.

“Stark,” a deep throaty growl escapes him.

Tony takes him out of his mouth and gives him a grin. “Fuck Loki, you’re-aaaaaaah!” All vocabulary left his mind as he felt the phantom hand grip him harder, rubbing the head of his cock and stroking slowly downward.

Loki moves his hand down the side of Tony’s head, thumb lightly caressing his jaw and moving to his bottom lip, slowly tracing the curve of it. Tony’s eyes flutter shut at the coolness of Loki’s touch on his swollen lip.

“Open your eyes, Tony,” Loki whispers hoarsely. He doesn’t even seem to realize the slip of using his first name, but Tony does. He’s come to learn that this was Loki’s way of asking for release. Something about hearing Loki beg made him feel exhilarated, powerful, like he was the actual god here. However there was a very small hint of sadness buried underneath it all that Tony was all too familiar with.

“Star—“ Loki is cut off as Tony takes him in his mouth again, this time with much more fervor than before. Leaning his head back Loki shuts his eyes, giving himself completely over to Tony, feeling his lips, hands, and tongue laving over his cock. Groaning, he feels the pressure build up inside and is undone when Tony lightly drags his teeth along him. Ecstasy rolls through Loki in waves, pulling a strangled snarl of pleasure from deep within his chest as he comes hard and long in Tony’s mouth.

All Loki can do is take deep, shaky breaths as the aftershock of his orgasm leaves his body. He stands there still as ice, mind blissfully devoid of thought as his body comes down from its high. A low chuckle brings him back into the present.

“Oh, dear, did I break the God of Lies?”

“Hardly,” Loki smiles slightly and looks down at Tony who is now leaning back on the couch. He wills the phantom hand to stroke harder and faster, eliciting a low moan of pleasure from Tony. His mouth curls into a predatory smile as he watches Tony slowly start to thrust his hips forward in time with each stroke. Bending over, Loki hovers over Tony’s face and licks his lips. The hand on Tony’s cock vanishes and a brief look of disappointment crosses over Tony’s face, but before he can say anything Loki softly runs the tips of his fingers up Tony’s arousal, making him shudder. His fingers grow colder and colder, until the tips of them are ice blue. He grips Tony around the base and holds him, letting the sensation of the intense cold register on his skin.

“FUCK!” Tony grabs Loki behind the neck and pulls him in for another lip crushing kiss. When they finally part Tony’s breath puffs out in a breath of cold air. “You know I hate the cold,” he pants.

Removing his hand, Loki climbs back onto the couch and straddles Tony; the head of his rigid cock brushing against the skin of his abdomen. He languidly starts to kiss Tony and takes his cock in his hand, now warm, and begins to stroke slowly. He continues this agonizing torture, pulling every moan and breathy plead from Tony’s lips, delaying his release as much as he could. Leaning his head back, Loki intensifies his strokes on Tony’s aching cock, watching with satisfaction as his face constricts in pleasure.

“Loki, dammit…” but his breath hitches in his throat and all he’s able to get out is another groan.

“Mmmmm,” Loki purrs and traces one of his long, slender fingers down the side of Tony’s cheek. “Come for me, Stark. Let go.”

The combination of Loki’s hand stroking him and his voice goading him on was too much. Tony arched his body, vision gone white in a long agony of pleasure, and came all over his chest, belly, and Loki’s hand. Even after the initial wave of pleasure subsides, Loki continues to stroke him, determined to get everything he can from Tony.

Tony lifts his head up and looks Loki in the face, his vision slowly coming back into focus. Loki smiles at him with lazy satisfaction then licked one glistening finger, like it was coated with honey. Tony just drops his head back on the couch and breathes heavily.

“Fucking hell.”

Loki starts to wipe Tony’s chest with a towel he summoned into thin air, smiling at the other man’s obvious lack of motor functions. Finishing with the towel, he leans in again for another kiss, whispering against his lips. “Did I break the Man of Iron?”

“Give me a minute and I’ll get back to you.”

“Shall we continue our activities in the bed chamber?” Loki places his palm over the laceration in Tony’s side and shutting his eyes in mild concentration he wills the wound to close. When he removed his hand there was new pink skin of a scar.

“Thank you,” Tony whispers.

“I would hate to get blood on myself and the bed.” Getting up off Tony, Loki stretches his lithe body and turns towards the bedroom.

“Of course you would,” Tony rolls his eyes and leans forward with a groan. For a few moments he felt like he was fine, no injuries whatsoever, but his body had other ideas. His muscles ached and his skin sensitive from all the battering it took. He reaches for the whiskey decanter and pours himself another drink, knocking it back in one gulp. How much more pain would he be in in the morning after Loki was through with him? Looking up at Loki standing in the bedroom doorway, Tony felt the stirrings of new desire as he gazed upon the graceful, predatory, and powerful god standing there. His pale skin contrasting with the shadows, making him seem even more beautiful and deadly.

Loki arched an eyebrow, giving him an impatient look. “You know it is not wise to keep a god waiting.”

“Gimme a minute,” Tony pours himself another drink, but before he can bring the glass to his lips his hands stop, his body frozen. His body moves against his will and he’s suddenly standing. “Okay, point taken.”

Smiling, Loki releases his hold on Tony and slips through the shadows with his prey close behind.


End file.
